Pokecuento - Vaporeon, jamás te olvidaré
by Anye flipy
Summary: La historia de una chica que sufre bullying y se refugia en sus juegos de pokemon


Aviso.

La historia pertenece a Anye, quien tiene un canal en Anye flippy beast en el cuál se encuentra esta historia, prohibido usar sin mi consentimiento.

Esta historia contiene los códigos del loquendo para diferenciar a cada personaje así como la forma fonética de los nombres de algunos pokemon.

Esto es a causa de que son los mismos textos que uso para luego subirlos a youtube.

¿Qué tal están ojetes sucios?, hoy les traigo una creepypasta vieja, pero vieja, tanto, que yo apenas había dejado el pañal.

Quiero subir viejas historias para que vean las ocurrencias que tenía antes juju.

Bien, que empiezo amores míos, y espero no se molesten porque sea de las antiguas de mi viejo canal, mala de cojones vamos.

Mini Pokecuento - Vaporeon, jamas te olvidaré.

Me vienen los recuerdos de mi niñez, de cuando era una chiquilla de 7 años y jugaba a mi primer juego de pokemon.

Tenía un charizard que hacía honor a la versión que yo había elegido, la roja, mi gran amigo alado había luchado en tantas batallas junto a mí, que ya hasta alcanzó el nivel 100, era mi mejor aliado en los más duros combates.

Devastador fuego con el que dejaba kao a cualquier oponente, además de ser mi primer pokemon.

Pero mi mayor orgullo, estaba dirigido a mi vaporeon madelein, cuando vi a este pokemon en el poster que regalaba una famosa revista llamada nintendo, esa cosita tan linda con aspecto gatuno, sin dudarlo, quise conseguirlo en el juego sí o sí.

Fue uno de mis mejores pokemon al igual que charizard, pero por alguna razón, le cogí incluso más cariño y eso que madelein no era mi primer pokemon, hasta le hablaba mientras jugaba, deseaba que saliese de la consola.

No sabía si era chico o chica pues en esa época los pokemon no tenían género en los juegos, pero a mí siempre me pareció una gatita, por eso lo consideré chica.

Tiempo después me compraron el pokemon amarillo.

No podía estar más feliz ahora que tenía otro juego más de mis amados monstruitos.

No entendía el por qué me hacía tan feliz jugar a aquello, jamás nada me había divertido tanto.

Tantos juguetes que me habían comprado en mi niñez, nada me llenaba.

¿Qué tenían aquellas criaturitas que me atrapaban de tal forma?

Mandos inservibles, relojes que no daban la hora.

Juguetes que nunca debieron comprarme, ahora me eran de utilidad.

Día y noche viciada, robando las pilas de todos lados para que mis consolas pudieran seguir dándome diversión por horas.

Pero la diversión no solo se centraba a los juegos de pokemon, si yo veía juguetes de ellos, o encontraba revistas donde los dedicaban secciones, allá que quería que me los compraran.

Mi padre se compraba una revista llamada nintendo acción con la que te venía un suplemento de pokemon, una pequeña revista donde las guías del juego las explicaban paso por paso, sección de preguntas de los lectores y las últimas páginas estaban dedicadas a dibujos que tú podías mandar y hasta ganar premios, también había algunos juegos.

No vean la ilusión que me hizo el día en el que publicaron uno de mis dibujos en el que yo aparecía con mi vaporeon madelein.

Aunque por aquellos tiempos dibujaba horrible, para mí fue genial ver allí mi dibujo, estaba sumamente feliz.

También podíamos inventar nuestros pokemon y yo mandé un perrito estilo yorkshire tipo acero llamado mazchindog.

Eso sí que me puso feliz, además hicieron comentarios sobre mi creación muy agradables.

Leía cada artículo toda entusiasmada, en cualquier momento podrían dar información de un juego nuevo así como hablar de trucos.

Y así fue como descubrí la manera de clonar pokemon.

No sé por qué quise hacerlo.

La verdad es que, me llamaba la atención probar siempre los trucos que la gente publicaba en la revista.

Tenía dos mewtwo y mis amigos flipaban cuando lo veían.

Ya saben, por aquellos tiempos usar terremoto era el ataque definitivo, además que el que tenía varios legendarios era el dios.

Ahora con tantos hacks y tramposo que hay ya nada tiene emoción.

Por eso nunca juego en línea.

En fin, tenía dos lindos mewtwos, así como varios pokemon que me gustaban clonados y, quería clonar a madelein.

Creo que en aquellos momentos, nunca le di la verdadera importancia que ella tenía, como si por el hecho de ser un ser irreal, no mereciera ser respetada, usando su vida como un simple dato que nunca sentirá.

Tú jamás clonarías a un ser querido, solo existe uno y no debe haber más.

Y ese mismo día, me di cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo.

En pleno procedimiento de intercambio, el juego falló, ni siquiera había golpeado el cartucho, nada había hecho mal para que fallara, el juego se quedó pillado, apreté a todos los botones sin solucionar nada, solo se veían datos corruptos en la pantalla.

Pensé que apagando la consola hallaría la solución, así que lo hice, y al encender, vi que mi partida había vuelto muchos días atrás, justamente antes de ganar la medalla de koga, como si se hubiese perdido parte del juego, y mi vaporeon ya no estaba por ningún lado.

Fui a conseguir otro eevee en ciudad azulona, pero no estaba, es como si hubiese desaparecido, tan sumamente desesperada, todo mi equipo desmoronado, madelein.

Ya daba todo igual, aunque alguien me pasase otro vaporeon, no sería igual que el que había perdido, lloré mucho aquel día, no os hacéis ni una idea, y además que los días siguiente no toqué la consola, estuve mucho sin jugar porque el simple hecho de perder a mis pokemon me daba demasiada tristeza y no podía aceptar el empezar un juego nuevo sin tenerlos junto a mí, después de los años, acabé olvidando todo esto, pues como me decían los demás, solo era un simple juego, nada más, aunque, a mí era lo único que me había hecho feliz en esta vida.

Pasaron muchos años, y por supuesto jugué el resto de juegos que sacaron, pues me animé y formé nuevos equipos pokemon que me dieron mucha felicidad también, aunque en mis recuerdos siempre estarán aquellos que perdí, mi vaporeon madelein, nunca se olvidan, nunca, y siempre te sentirás como idiota por cometer esos errores que te hacen perderlos.

Para mi edad de 14 años, yo era una chica que se la pasaba siempre en depresión, en el colegio me hacían bullying y en mi familia siempre había discusiones.

Yo parecía ser un estorbo y me refugiaba en mis queridos juegos de pokemon, como siempre había hecho.

Sacaron el remake de rojo y azul, pero en vez de azul, lo llamaron verde.

Yo no tenía dinero suficiente para comprar uno de esos juegos, pues mis padres no me daban nunca paga.

Así que, me puse a pelotear a mis abuelos y poco a poco ahorré de lo que me daban por navidades, algunos fines de semana que se ponían generosos y en fin, que a los pocos meses tuve la suficiente cantidad como para poder comprarme hasta la nueva game boy sp con iluminación de pantalla, bueno, me alcanzaba si era de segunda mano, pero eso no me importaba ni lo más mínimo, me puse a buscar en internet si alguien vendía su juego y consola por un precio más bajo y tuve la suerte de encontrar a un tipo que vendía los juegos de su hijo.

El señor vivía en un pueblo cercano y esa misma tarde quedamos en una plaza cercana a donde yo vivía.

Tras despedirme de él me fui para mi casa pitando deseando jugar con todas mis ganas.

No tenía otra cosa en mente, nada más que colocar aquel preciado cartucho en la ranura de mi nueva consola de segunda mano y jugar hasta que me cayera rendida de sueño.

Esa maldita desesperación que había sentido todos estos meses, la envidia de mis compañeros de clase que ya lo tenían, los típicos niños mimados que les piden los juegos a sus papás porque están de moda y no porque los amen.

Les escuchaba hablar en clase de por la parte en la que se quedaban atascados y cosas similares.

Todos hablaban de sus pokemon como si fueran seres sin importancia con los que divertirse un rato.

Si el pokemon no les salía bueno los insultaban de las maneras más horribles y eso hacía que una rabia ardiera en mi interior.

En fin, ahora tenía esa reliquia milenaria entre mis manos y debía gozarla como se merecía.

El principio todo normal, hasta me elegí a un charizard igual como en mi primer rojo, iba capturando los mismos pokemon que en el pasado, es que no podía parar de jugar os lo juro, solo deseaba saber qué pasaría en la siguiente ciudad, hasta que, llegué a ciudad azulona.

Con uno de mis mayores deseos desde que comencé mi aventura, el volver a tener a ese eevee, vaporeon, junto a mí.

Aunque sé que no sería el mismo.

Ya estaba en mi equipo, y curiosamente, era una hembra, pues son muy pocos los eevees de género femenino.

Después fui al centro comercial para comprar la piedra agua con la que evolucionarla.

Ya, qué emoción, qué ansias, tan rápido que tendría a uno de mis pokemon favoritos.

Y menuda la sorpresa que llevé cuando terminó la evolución.

No era nada menos que un vaporeon completamente blanco.

¿Acaso era un bug del juego?

No podía ser, alguna explicación tenía que tener aquello.

Así que fui a mirar sus datos por si estaban corruptos o algo.

Ahí fue cuando me llevé otra sorpresa más.

Aquella vaporeon no solo era tipo agua fantasma.

También había adquirido el nombre de madelein cuando yo no le había puesto ningún mote.

Lo más lógico que pensé en aquellos momentos es que quizás fuese un hack room creado por el tipo que me lo vendió, ¿pero como era posible que supiese el nombre de mi primer vaporeon?

Además, ¿Por qué precisamente ese pokemon?

No podía ser simple coincidencia.

Llamé por teléfono a aquel señor preguntándole si su hijo había manipulado el juego.

Pero como imaginé no lo había tocado.

Además que eso era prácticamente imposible para alguien que no tiene ni idea de programar, más siendo un chico al que los juegos realmente no le interesan.

Así que, simplemente seguí jugando.

Al día siguiente me llevé la consola al instituto.

Quería jugar en el recreo para evadirme de todo el mundo.

Siempre me escondía en la parte trasera del patio, allí nunca había nadie y podía jugar a gusto sin que me jodieran.

Pero aquel día fue diferente.

Entre varios de clases, chicos y chicas, se adentraron en aquel lugar tras unos árboles.

Allí me empezaron a preguntar que qué hacía, a qué jugaba, también me insultaban entre otras cosas.

Yo guardé mi partida antes de que algo peor pudiera ocurrir y la guardé en mi mochila.

Una de las chicas más pijas de la clase intentó quitármela pero yo con todas mis fuerzas la sostuve para que no la tomara.

Pero al final una de las asas se partió haciendo que yo cayera hacia atrás.

Con lo que todos empezaron a partirse de risa, también me tiraron tierra encima y escupitajos mientras que otros me insultaban.

Tras que se marcharan me quedé allí toda sucia, con mi cabello lleno de arena y mi uniforme completamente manchado.

Era tan sumamente cobarde.

Lo único que hice fue llorar, ahí mirando al suelo como una idiota.

Aunque tuve la suficiente fuerza al rato como para ponerme en pie y sacudirme toda.

Después corrí hacia uno de los baños para limpiarme un poco.

Me quedé encerrada dentro de uno de ellos, no quería ir a clase.

Solo quería llorar y más llorar lamentando mi asquerosa vida.

Sé que eso era algo así como rendirse, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente en aquellos momentos como para enfrentarme a todas esas personas.

El entrar en clase aún toda sucia y que gocen con lo que me hicieron con mi simple presencia.

Saqué mi consola de nuevo con la intención de jugar.

Y lo que pasó a continuación, jamás lo olvidaré, nunca.

Nada más reanudar mi partida, salió un cuadro de texto en mitad de la pantalla impidiéndome hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Y allí, mi vaporeon me estaba hablando.

-Anige, soy yo, madelein, sé que aún me recuerdas. Yo, siempre me acordé de ti, pude ver todos esos dias tu tristeza y desesperación, tus lagrimas caer, pero no te preocupes, porque, he vuelto, aunque parte de mí murió, pues morí aquel día, ya que, no solo soy datos y pixeles indexados en un cartucho, soy algo mas, ahora comprenderás por qué soy tipo fantasma también, estoy muerta pero no mi alma, por eso sigo siendo tu mejor amiga y combatiremos juntas.

Por favor, no me dejes sola de nuevo, debemos estar juntas y combatir, después de tanto tiempo esperándote.

Quiero que juegues siempre que te sientas triste, yo te daré mi fuerza ganando batallas para que siempre seas muy feliz.

-Ahora estaba llorando, pero no de tristeza, ahora lo hacía de pura felicidad al saber que ella siempre fue real y me estuvo esperando por tanto tiempo.

Nunca supe cómo es que se reencarnó en ese cartucho.

Y no niego que me hubiera gustado saberlo, pero con el simple hecho de que ella había vuelto, nada más importaba

Posé mi mano sobre la consola y le dije gracias, después le pedí que me esperara.

Guardé mi partida y regresé a clase.

Aunque allí estaban los desgraciados que cada día me hacían la vida imposible, simplemente aprendí a ignorar sus burlas, tarde o temprano dejaría de verlos.

Además que estoy segura de que si madelein saliese de la consola, les daría su merecido.

Seguí jugando nada más llegar a casa, al final me pasé el juego en un día.

Ya era de madrugada y muy cansada me fui a dormir tras guardar mi partida.

Esa noche soñé con ella, que librábamos combates en la vida real.

Que viajábamos por el mundo pokemon, recorriendo cada ruta, cada ciudad y cada pueblo.

Sonriendo felices, bailando, comiendo cosas ricas, cocinando con bayas y en fin, tantas otras cosas.

Desde ese día de vez en cuando la consola se encendía sola, eso era cuando ella quería combatir y cuando fueron sacando más ediciones de pokemon, me la pasé de juego en juego, y ahora se encuentra en la edición rubí omega.

Estoy contenta, es casi un sueño hecho realidad, solo falta, que los pokemon existiesen en la realidad y ella saliese a combatir desde mi consola.

Aunque lo más seguro es que los humanos los explotaran como armas de guerra, no, mejor prefiero yo viajar a su mundo.

Espero que algún día aquello se haga realidad, mientras tanto seguiré jugando con mi querida madelein en la 3 ds.

Fin.


End file.
